Razia
|image = |caption = |gender = Female |species = Djinn (Marid) |status = Deceased |items/weapons = None |powers = [[Razia/Abilities#Powers|See: Abilities]] |abilities = Powers of the Djinn |occupation = Guardian of the Rekem Reservoir (formerly) |affiliation = Marid King Solomon, Prince |voice actor = Salli Saffioti |appearance = Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands, Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (DS) }} '''Razia' is a Djinn and the protagonist in Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands. The Queen of the Marid and guardian of Rekem's water reservoir, Razia was one of many Djinn tribe leaders who allied with King Solomon. long ago, she and other Djinn fought the Ifrit Ratash after he creates the Sand Army to destory the alliance between Djinn and human and sealed him away. Thousands of years later, she aids the Prince when his brother, Malik, releases the army and Ratash.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands Official Description Biography Early Life Razia once lived in peace with other tribes of the Djinn in Rekem under the allyship of King Solomon. Razia protected the water reservoirs of Rekem and Solomon's palace, allowing the populace of the kingdom to survive. Her magic protected the reservoir that kept the kingdom an "oasis in the desert". However, when the Ifrit Ratash decided to turn against humanity, she and the tribes of the Djinnn allied with King Solomon and fought against their former comrade and his Sand Army. When Ratash was trapped using the seal, he was sealed away in Solomon's Treasure Vault. In the aftermath of their battle against Ratash, all Djinn except Razia to depart from humanity. Razia chose to remain among Solomon and his people and kept a watchful eye in her own realm, even after Solomon's death. When Solomon's kingdom fell under the guardianship of King Sharaman's family, Razia fell into dormancy. The Forgotten Sands When the Prince enters her realm, she was awakened from her slumber when he attempted to drink from the fountain she slept in. Emerging, she demanded to know why he entered her domain. After he accounts what occurred in the castle prior to his arrival, Razia decided to help the Prince, believing him and Malik responsible for release of Ratash and the army. When the Prince and Malik seem to kill Ratash, and Malik inevitably absorbs his power. However, his half of the seal was shattered. Razia explains to the Prince that Ratash cannot be killed by any ordinary sword, and that what actually happened was quite different than what the Prince saw. Ratash actually killed Malik and possessed his body. The Prince doesn't believe this, and sets out to find the Djinn Sword, which Razia says can kill Ratash. Once the Prince retrieved the sword from the ruined Djinn city of Rakem, Razia sacrificed her physical form and merged with the sword, bestowing it with incredible powers capable of striking down sand creatures in only a single swing. She did not know what would happen to her once Ratash was slain, but the Prince vowed that he would see her safely home, a promise that gave her comfort while on the way to the final confrontation with Ratash. During the final battle, she and Ratash exchanged insults while the Prince fought valiantly against the Ifrit. The Prince finally struck the killing blow by plunging Razia directly into the medallion on Ratash's chest. Afterward, the Prince retrieved Razia from the ruined palace. He called out for her but received no response. Assuming that Razia sacrificed her life to remove Ratash from the world once and for all, the Prince returned the sword to Rakem, respecting her desire to return home. Trivia *Razia is voiced by actress, Salli Saffioti. References }} Category:Forgotten Sands Characters Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Deceased Category:Djinn